Many currently available exercise treadmills include a treadmill deck supported on a treadmill frame, which in turn, is coupled with a base frame. Some of these exercise treadmills cover a substantial amount of floor space. Therefore, some treadmills provide treadmill decks that are positionable between a downward operating configuration and a generally upright storage configuration to reduce the amount of floor space taken up by the treadmill when not in use. However, adjustment or repositioning of the treadmill deck between the two configurations can be cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mechanism that provides for easy repositioning of a treadmill base.